Bound in blood
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Jack's bored and his day gets worse when Heart returns but that is the least of his problems when a blast from the 51st century throws torchwood into cayos. slash Male preg
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title: **

**Pairings: **

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het

**Challenges: **

**Series:??????????? **

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **

**Summery: **

**Chapter Summery: **

**Authors Note:**

This is just a total and complete work of my really sad and overactive mind. This is my Torchwood dream team sort of made up of past charters I though should have stayed.

Robin – The real Captain Jack Harkness

Beth – alien for Sleeper series 2

Martha Jones – who wouldn't want her to stay and keep jack in line.

I will explain in the chapters why and how they came to be with Torchwood so bare with me and enjoy.

**Bound in blood**

A normal day in the life of Torchwood 

It was a normal everyday Cardiff day, the people past by never knowing that underneath them their normal day meant that the Torchwood team where bored to tears.

Jack was in his office playing chess with Ianto or more to the point cheating at chess by trying and failing to distract his lover with sexual innuendos. Tosh and Owen where arguing over some strange alien gooey – blob shaped thing or creature that had landed on Owens car earlier that morning.

Beth was sat with Gwen in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, discussing Jack and Ianto's relationship and how Robin so needed a boyfriend to get over his gun obsession. Robin was down in the gun range practising before he headed to the gym to work out. Martha was sat at her desk listening to her MP3 while she attempted to learn Welsh, unlike Jack who was reluctant to learn his lover native language Martha had jumped at the chance to plot and scheme with her new best friend behind his lovers back.

It had been hard for Robin or former Captain Jack Harkness and Beth to adjust to their new lives. It had only been a day after he'd met James Harper and had his life turned round when he arrived in the 21st century. Luckily Jack had gotten to him before the others and after much talking and arguing he'd joined them.

Though it had been easier for him to change his name to his middle name Robin and except his sexuality, then it had to earn the trust of Ianto Jones who he'd learnt was Jack's lover. Beth on the other hand had found it harder, as she had held Gwen hostage it had been Ianto who had convinced her to help. when he had been sorting the archive he had discovered away to keep her true self from taking over her body, even Jack had been surprised at what Ianto had found.

Ianto just smiled as he remembered the hot aerologist, and USA Colonel who'd passed it over to them from Area 52 out of Colorado Springs. Martha on the other hand had just decided that UNIT was ok without him, she decided that Jack needed her help and that she'd stick around to back Ianto up.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Space & Time 

Captain John Heart stretched out when arrived back in Cardiff, he groaned as he noticed the ugly statue towering over him. Growling he lit up a cigarette and turned to walk away when a sudden pain tore though his jaw and the world went black.

Ianto stretched the kinks out of his back as he beat Jack for the third time in a row, getting up he turned to look out of the window of Jack's office. Jack followed and wrapped his arm round Ianto's waist before placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"You're a flirt and a creep Capitan Harkness" laughed Ianto as Jack just mumbled 'so what' into his neck.

"Well you'll just have to play with yourself for a bit, I need to close the tourist office for the night" laughed Ianto as Jack played the wounded puppy.

Ianto playfully smacked him on the nose with a file before leaving Jack to himself, upstairs Ianto smiled to as he watched the people pass by. Ianto loved to people watch he always though that you get a better idea of a person when they don't know their being watched.

Kid's with their parents, teens nodding their heads away to the invisible soundtracks coming from their phones and MP3 players, old couples just enjoying their retirement years then Ianto spotted a familiar face he never wanted to see again.

Without thinking Ianto raced over to him and with a great right hook, knocked Capitan John Heart to the ground and out just as the others turned up.

"Remind me never to piss you off Ianto" laughed Robin as he dragged Captain Heart to his feet and flung him over his shoulders to carry back to the hub.

Once there he was stripped, disarmed and dressed in a clean suite before being thrown into the Vault next to the Weevils. Jack rejoined Ianto as he was getting his hand strapped up by Owen, who was suddenly feeling very unsure of all the times he'd pissed Ianto off.

"He's shot you once Owen you should have got a clue then" laughed Jack as he noticed Owens's reaction to Ianto, just then Tosh appeared.

"Jack we've got a problem, the rift produced way too much energy for just him to have come though, I think something else came though at the same time but not with him" said Tosh as she showed Jack her computer readout.

Over the other side of Cardiff the rift opened, a young woman emerged dressed in Black leather all in one dress rimed in red. It laced up in the front; a black leather collar was also rimed red. She also has the same Vortex manipulator that both Jack and John had. Her heavy black boots made a heavy clinking noise as the red laces glinted in the light.

Lighting up a cigarette she held in between her Black and red polished nails. Pulling a scanner out of her bag she check it then ran her fingers though her waist long day glow green hair, looking round she pulled off her silver sunglasses to reveal her Black pupils. A red tint glistened round the rims of her pupils.

Putting her glasses back on she headed into the population and watch the humans around her, when a young man fell over because he'd been distracted by her she laughed revealing a pair of white fangs hidden under her lip stick that matched her clothing and eyes. Clicking her tongue to tut at the young man revealing her silver tongue stud that held a small multi coloured orb in it.

Checking her surroundings she broke into a faster pace as she dove into a back ally, pulling out a small box from her bag she opened it to reveal what looked like a tiny version of a 21st century motorbike. Placing it on the floor she check around before pulling out what looked like a laser key fob, she pointed it at the model and watched as it turned it a full sized working version of the bike.

Smiling to herself she mounted the bike, placing her scanner between the handlebars securely and took off in the direction of the blinking light.


End file.
